1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a material for food and a method for the production thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a material for food which is digested and absorbed at a slow rate and a method for the production thereof.
In recent years, the patients of obesity due to enhancement of eating habits are sharply increasing in advanced societies. Persons of a high level of obesity are two to three times as susceptible of diabetes, atherosclerosis, cardiopathy, etc. Such diseases as gout, postoperative complications, cholelithiasis, lumgago, and hepatopathy which are associated with obesity are growing incessantly in prevalence. Thus, the obesity has come to pose itself a serious problem in social health.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The practice of decreasing the caloric intake has been heretofore regarded as a worthwhile measure to cure and prevent the obesity. Since this practice compels the patient to feel the sensation of hunger and even starvation and discourages him from continuing the painful chore, however, it is usually performed in conjunction with one of the following methods.
One of the methods consists in appreciably narrowing the inner volume of the patient's stomach by setting a balloon fast inside the stomach or filling up the greater part of the stomach so that a small food intake may impart the stimulus of mechanical expansion to the stomach. The method of this nature, however, is undesirable because it is a permanent measure necessitating a surgical operation and possibly entailing a secondary effect.
Another method consists in causing the patient to eat an extender such as dietary fibers and an adhesion enhancer optionally as mixed with other food. This method aims to lower the caloric value of food per unit weight by utilizing the nature that dietary fibers are non-digestive. Since the dietary fibers have unpleasant taste and palatability, they have the disadvantage that they cannot be easily ingested by themselves in a large amount and, even when used in conjunction with meal, they seriously impair the taste and palatability of the meal in most cases. Further, generous injection of dietary fibers is undesirable because it prevents the absorption of other beneficial nutrients and entails such secondary effects as diarrhea and constipation.
It has been recently demonstrated that carbohydrates which are digestively absorbed slowly are not closely associable with obesity as compared with carbohydrates which are digestively absorbed rapidly [Jenkins, D. J. A., et al., Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 34 1981, pp. 362-366]. It is, therefore, logically concluded that effective prevention and alleviation of obesity can be attained by using food containing carbohydrates of slow digestive absorption instead of resorting to the practice of observing a low caloric intake.
Further, the use of this food checks the otherwise possible sharp increase of the postprandial blood sugar content [Jenkins, D. J. A., et al.: The Diabetic Diet, Dietary Carbohydrate and Differences in Digestibility, Diabetologia, 23:477-484 (1982): Collier, et al.: Effect of co-ingestion of fat on the metabolic responses to slowly and rapidly absorbed carbohydrates, Diabetologia, 25: 50-54 (1984)]. It is, therefore, inferred that the use of this food facilitates management of the morbidity and nutrition of a patient of diabetes.
As carbohydrates of slow digestive absorption, the so-called high-amylose corn starch prepared from amylomaze and various carbohydrates cooked in combination with a large volume of oil or fat have been known heretofore to the art. The former carbohydrate finds no appreciable utility because it is useful only in a limited range of applications and is deficient in taste and palatability. The latter carbohydrates are not effective in combating diabetes because they bring about an addition to the caloric intake.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a novel material for food and a method for the production thereof. A further object of this invention is to provide a material for food which is digested and absorbed at a slow rate and which produces taste and texture equivalent to those of ordinary starch and finds extensive utility, and a method for the production thereof.